sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic x Season 4 Fanon Wiki
Episode 1: New Beginnings, Тэйлз:Соник,как ты думаешь с Крисом всё в порядке? Соник:я уверен что с ним всё прекрасно Until a light came out of nowhere it was хаос control and it tranceported Sonic and the others back to earth. Silver;This world was devastaded before I was born who did this you may ask no one will anser me derectly they always point to the fucking flames thease flames distane my world the flame is known as Iblis. Блэйз;Сильвер! Силфвер;Blaze, what's wrong? Blaze;He has appeared again! Силфвер;Опять ты? You're going down Iblis! Blaze;Silver, hit his armor; it's his weak spot. Силфвер;ХОРОШО! *ПАМ* *ПАМ* *ПАМ* *ПУМ* Blaze;He's gone for now. Silver;But, he'll just rise from his ashes again whats the point of this it will never end. Blaze;Calm down, Silver! Silver;Then what do you think we should do how can we can we compleatly distroy Iblis! Mepiles;By knowing the truth, of course like a flower comes from a seed and like chiken comes from an egg everything has an orgen. Silver;Is that really the anwser to our problem? Mepilies;To get rid of Iblis you need to find the one that realesed him witch is called the Iblis triger and he's in the past witch we need to change the past. Silver; But, that is inpossible. Mepilies; with my help you can because I have the power to controll time. Silver;Нет way! Mepelies;И this was when Iblis was realesed to the world and you have this person to blame. Silver;Я тожен it so that синия ёжик is the Iblis trigger? Блейз;Синия ёжик? Mepelies;Let me sent us back to the point where the Iblis trigger was alive. Silver;Where am I... Blaze, Blaze, Blaze,! Blaze;So this is the past... I hope Silver, is ok he's a little sucure when he's alone the Iblis trigger... синия ёжик. Episode 2: Old friends Shadow;Finally you guy's are up. Sonic;Who are you come on out I won't hert you. Sonic;Shadow, you're alive! Shadow;Of corse i'm alive I survived last time. Tails;We thought you were dead because we did'nt see you after you used chaos control. Shadow;Oh that was because I got trancepoted here. Tails;Ох. Amy;Well it's good to have you back Shadow,. Tails;Wait if you're alive then where's Cosmo,? Shadow;Oh shit she's still dead. Tails;But how is that possible? Shadow;Because I figured out when Sonic, and I went inside the Sonic, power canon in our super forms it is deadly. Tails;But why Shadow, she was my friend. Shadow;Sorry Tails, but that is how things are. Knuckles;Come on already are we going to find shelter or what! Shadow;Кто твой друг Крис, upto? Sonic;Yeah let's go stay with Крис,. Sonic and friends;CHRIS,! Chris;Huh Sonic, guys? Sonic;Whao when you said you were 18 you were'nt kidden. Chris;Yeah plus how did you guys get here? Sonic; Chaos control happend again and then we saw Shadow,. Chris;Shadow, is alive I thought he was dead. Sonic;We did to and why are you packing? Chris;Because I am going to Soliana the city of water. Cream;What is that I never heard of it when you were yonger? Chris;I just told you. Episode 3: Sonic and friends meet Silver! Крис;By the way кте космо,? Tails;Oh she's dead right Shadow,. Shadow;You know what I don't really know what happened to her Tails,. Соник и друг;ЧТО! Shadow;You know what that thing was'nt even my ship so how can I know. Sonic;Well what about real reserch that would be better then lieing! Shadow;Well sorry I did'nt really know what the Sonic power canen is! Silver;You should listen what your friend says Iblis trigger. Sonic;Кто ты and what are you doing here? Силфер;Мой имя Силфер and I'm here to kill you. Tikal;I think he ment why are you here to kill him. Silver;Really how many friends do you have? Sonic;I don't know but I have one more fucking question. Silver;You know what I'm gonig to ignore you now. Соник;Силфвер,Силфвер,Силфвер,.Силфвер,Силфвер,! Silver;ЧТО ЧТО IS IT GOD DAMN IT! Sonic.Why the fuck are you calling me Iblis trigger? Silver;Do you really want to know? Соник;Да. Silver;Ok ok ok the thing why I call you the Iblis trigger is because a black hedgehog gave me a beautiful gem that it glows and it gave me a vision of you realesing Iblis. Соник;Чорный ёжик...Шедо? Shadow;No I was'nt trying to kill you again. Silver;He looks just like him that ass hole! Shadow;A LOOK ALIKE DOUSE NOT COUNT KILL FOR GOD SAKE! SonicSilver;Uhhhhhhhhh. *BAM**BAM**BAM**BOOM Sonic;HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! Sonic;АХХХХХХХХХХХХ FUCKIN' SHIT! Silver;THAT WAS FOR DESROYING MY FUCKING WORLD! Episode 4:The Rock Эггмэн;Эй по стой чтоахххххххх! Соник;хах Эггмэн. Еггмен;СОНИК! Соник;у меня есть ето. Эггмэн;Что это. Соник;Это каминь смотри. Эггмэн;НЕТ! Соник;Ешё 2 минуты Эггмэн;ХРРРРРР АХ АХ АХ! Эггмен бутет каминь для влево ногу Соник;Ха ха ха ты каминь. Sceenshots Wikia 10.jpg|Sceenshot 1 Wikia 11.jpg|Sceenshot 2 Wikia 12.jpg|Sceenshot 3 Wikia 13.jpg|Screenshot 4 Category:Browse Category:Sonic X Sound Source